


Sleigh Ride

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto has a surprise for Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleigh Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto or its characters.

**Sleigh Ride**

Hinata stifled giggles and blushes as Naruto tugged her along.

"You're going to love this!"

Apparently, he had a surprise for her, and she had not been able to pry what it was out of him. It probably had something to do with the sudden snowfall they'd had this week though. For Naruto had insisted that she bundled up warmly. He led the way up a small hill that overlooked some of the training grounds.

"See?" he asked as they arrived at the top.

At the top of the hill, Hinata found a winter picnic set up along with a small two person sled sitting beside it. Naruto completely bypassed the picnic in favor of dragging her over to the sled. Within moments, they were flying down the hill, the both of them laughing, and Hinata holding tight on to Naruto. When they reached the bottom, Naruto leapt off the sled and grabbed her hand, heading back up the hill with the sled in tow. They repeated this process a number of times until they both were breathless

Then they collapsed on the picnic to share the hot chocolate Naruto had brought along with cookies.

"So, are you glad I talked you into taking the day off now?" He grinned at her.

Hinata laughed and kissed his nose.


End file.
